dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 313
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Somehow, Satan Girl is killing the girls of the Legion! I don't know who she is or where she got her super-powers, but we've got to stop her! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Legion of Super-Heroes: "The Condemned Legionnaires!" | Synopsis1 = When most the female members of the Legion of Super-Heroes (and Night Girl of the Legion of Substitute Heroes) come down with the Crimson Virus, they have to be sent to a quarantine planet. The rest of the female members are hunted down by a mysterious masked villain named Satan Girl, who seems to be infecting the female Legionnaires with the virus. With the arrival of Supergirl, who is immune to the virus, the male Legion members try to learn the origins of Satan Girl. When she proves immune to Kryptonite, Lead and an anti-android weapon, the heroes are puzzled to figure out her true identity. Unable to defeat her due to her superior powers, Supergirl has the Legion go and collect the Legion of Super-Pets, as Satan Girl's powers would not effect them. The Super-Pets manage to easily defeat Satan Girl, who is unmasked, revealing that she is really -- Supergirl!? The weakened Satan Girl explains that she is the product of Red Kryptonite, which Supergirl was exposed to upon entering the 30th Century. Knowing that she had only 48 hours of life, she adopted the guise of Satan Girl and created a device that would siphon the Red Kryptonite radiation and infect females with it, in hopes that once she had rid herself of the Red Kryptonite energies she could live past the 48 hour period which Red Kryptonite effects. With her plan a failure, and the 48 hours running their course, Satan Girl merges with Supergirl. After wards, the Legion learns that Satan Girl managed to handle Green Kryptonite because she wore a lead suit. After this revelation, although they are victorious and their female members restored to normal, the Legion takes a moment to feel pity for Satan Girl, for all she wanted to do was live. | StoryTitle2 = Superboy: "Father's Day on Planet Krypton!" | Synopsis2 = Years after first seeing the statues of his ancestors in the El family crypt, Superboy finds them floating in space, sprays them with lead, and completes the Kryptonian Father's Day ceremony. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ( ) ** * Quarantine World * Puppet Planetoid Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Vas-Ur * Mal-Ur * Can-Ur Other Characters: * * * Val-El * Sul-El * Tala-El * Hatu-El * Gam-El Locations: * * Sargasso Sea of Space * Asteroid LB-289 ** Sea of Molten Lead * ** *** House of El Family Vault ** House of Ur Family Vault Items: * * Mind-Prober Ray * Miniature 3-D TV Set Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "The Condemned Legionnaires!" is reprinted in , , and . * "Father's Day on Planet Krypton" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}